To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post Long Term Evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 28 GHz or 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
An Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), as used in a Long Term Evolution (LTE), requires strict orthogonal requirements between different users and same set of resources cannot be re-used across different users. However, with advances in multi user detection algorithms, the same set of resources are now possible to support multiple users (with distinguishing features such as different codes from a fixed codebook, power levels, different interleavers etc.) on same set of resource blocks and yet successfully decode each user's data successfully. The multi user detection algorithms are broadly referred to as non-orthogonal multiple access techniques. Further, In the LTE, Multiple Input, Multiple Output (MIMO) techniques are used in a downlink signal to support multiple users simultaneously on the same set of resources. However in an uplink signal, strict orthogonality is maintained. However, this may not be the case to be used for the wireless system as this may impose several restrictions on scheduling the massive number of users.
Further, several new multiple access schemes have been proposed in existing systems/existing methods to support the non-orthogonal multiple access techniques. These techniques help to re-use the resources so as to improve the spectral efficiency of an overall network and also enable to support massive number of users which is a requirement for Massive Machine Based Communication (mMTC), one of the services supported by new radio access technologies. Owing to the various requirements of the various services that will be supported by New Radio (NR) (ultra-reliable and low latency communications (URLLC), mMTC and enhanced Mobile Broadband (eMBB)), different multiple access schemes may be used for different services.
However, various multiple access schemes have advantages and disadvantages with respect to various parameters (e.g., latency, reliability of a transmission, a spectral efficiency or the like). Thus, it is desired to address the above mentioned disadvantages or other shortcomings or at least provide a useful alternative.